Decaying Bloom
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom...is dying. She knows it, she understands it, she accepts it. The only reason she had not died sooner...is because of the dragon fire. There is no cure, no healing treatment that can work, only the dragon fire kept it at bay for so long but...when it's stolen by the Trix...Bloom's condition becomes worse...and she no longer cares about her own life. AU OOC some bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Blooming Decay**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was dying during the battle of Decay? What if she knew it…and accepted it? AU OOC some bashing and some possible femslash.)**

"No. Absolutely not." Bloom said bluntly causing the teachers in the office, as well as the other three students, to look at her in surprise.

"Ms. Bloom?" Faragonda asked wondering what her student meant by no.

"I am _not_ taking anyone with me on this suicide run. I can find my way to Cloud Tower through the tunnels on my own, I've made my own maps of them in my spare time. It would be easier for me to run or fight if I did not have to worry about three or four others either slowing me down or questioning my orders. I will be doing this alone and that is final." Bloom said narrowing her eyes on the teachers who looked at her in disbelief and surprise.

"Ms. Bloom you yourself had admitted they stole your magic. How are you going to fight the Trix if you don't have any magic?" Faragonda asked raising an eyebrow at her student who smirked and held up a blaster she had gotten from Timmy and a phantom sabre.

"This would not be the first time I've had to rely on something other than magic in a fight. Remember I grew up without knowing or relying on my magic, and therefore I know how to fight and survive without it. Even if I am caught and outmatched I am also much faster and can use parkour and some other earth tricks to throw them off balance enough for me to get away. I can't do those tricks with others though, which would therefore reduce everyones chances to get outta there safely…or alive in any case." Bloom pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders before turning to Stella who was looking at her worried.

"Don't worry Stell I'll be fine but I want you and the two who look like lost puppies to stay at Alfea. Now I need to talk to the teachers _alone_ for a minute so do you mind going to tell the other girls what's going on?" Bloom asked giving her blond friend a reassuring smile while said blond snickered at what Bloom had referred Brandon and Sky to.

"You'll need backup for a mission like this Bloom. We should go with you!" Sky said giving Bloom a look that was probably meant to resemble a wounded puppy…but only made him look constipated.

"I'll be better off alone and I am not taking backup. You will stay here of your own free will or I will knock you out cold and leave you to Ms. Ophelia." Bloom said scowling at the blond boy who looked at her in disbelief at this while Stella looked between the two for a minute. After that minute was up she grabbed Brandon and backed up until they were both pressed against the wall.

"What can you do without your mag-" Sky didn't get to finish as Bloom grabbed his collar and literally dragged him to the door. In one swift movement she opened the door and threw him clear across the hallway, startling those who were in the hall.

"That's only part of what I can do without my magic so back the heck off! No means no jerk wad!" Bloom shouted after him before wincing slightly and grasping at her chest.

"Bloom are you-" Stella asked immediately appearing next to Bloom who waved her off with a small smile.

"I'm fine Stella, it was just a little strain is all. Now you and Brandon go let the others know what's going on okay? And don't worry." Bloom said placing a hand on Stellas shoulder and grinning widely at the girl, causing Faragonda's eyes to widen when she saw a little bit of blood on the red heads teeth.

"I promise I'm going to make it back to Alfea alive ok?" Bloom asked causing Stella to visibly brighten up and nod happily, hugging Bloom for a second before grabbing Brandon's hand and pulling him through the doorway as he merely stared at Bloom.

"Good luck…Captain." Brandon said letting go of Stella's hand for a minute to give Bloom a salute, realizing that anyone who can inspire that kind of confidence in a worry wart like Stella, throw a guy who weighs maybe 200 pounds soaking wet, and have a rescue plan into hostile territory so thoroughly figured out…was someone worthy of being a leader. Bloom merely blinked at him for a moment before smiling and returning the salute, causing Brandon to grin boyishly before he grabbed Stella's hand and raced off as Bloom shut the door.

"Ms. Bloom!" Faragonda said standing up concerned when, as soon as the door was shut firmly, the red head leaned against the door coughing harshly into her hands as she slid down the wall.

"Are you alright?" Wizgiz asked bouncing over to Blooms side only to freeze in place when he saw the small pool of blood in Blooms hands.

"To be honest Professor Wizgiz? …I'm not alright…I doubt I ever was to begin with." Bloom said breathing slightly hard as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to rest it against the wall behind her.

"This…is another reason why I don't want anyone else to go with me. The only ones who know of this are my four dorm mates and they swore to never tell anyone unless I gave them explicit permission…it's also what I needed to talk to you all about." Bloom said cracking her eyes open to show how dull they looked now as she looked at the concerned teachers who were now standing around her worriedly.

"I didn't want anyone to go with me because if I do get caught by those three and am unable to get away…they'll kill me and anyone with me. I don't care about my life, but I do care about those I consider friends or just innocent bystanders who are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides…if I die it'll just be one casualty that wouldn't make that much of a difference either way, instead of say five or six casualties." Bloom said looking up at her teachers blankly as she let the blood fall from her trembling hands and splash against her pants, which made the teachers flinch.

"What makes you say it wouldn't make that much of a difference Ms. Bloom?" Saladin asked swallowing thickly, although his war mindset did agree with the girl. Better one casualty than five. Bloom gave a weak smile as her next words haunted her teachers for years to come.

"Because I'm already dying."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blooming Decay**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Because I'm already dying."

"W-What?" Faragonda asked her voice slightly strangled as she cleaned her ears out to make sure she had heard the red head correctly.

"I'm already dying. Hell I've been dying for years now. The only reason I didn't die or show it so obviously sooner was because the dragon fire healed the majority of the damage before I even knew magic existed." Bloom said leaning fully against the wall now, and she actually looked like she was dying now too. They had been too preoccupied with everything else earlier but now, with the girl looking so frail and weak right in front of their eyes, they could see it plain as day.

Bloom's blood red hair didn't seem as bright as usual, her blue eyes were hazy, dull, and seemed to be filled with hidden pain, her skin was as pasty white as most witchs now that they looked closer, and it seemed she was having a little bit of trouble breathing at least.

"If they find and catch me in the school, they'll kill me and I know it. But I'm already dying anyways…that's why I don't want to take anyone else with me. It's better to send one person who's already gonna die on a suicide run than multiple people." Bloom said sighing as she closed her eyes again, she felt really tempted to just lay there and sleep for a while but…there were things they needed to do.

"That's why I'm going alone…and don't worry. I'll make sure to come back at least partially alive." Bloom said painstakingly cracking one eye open to stare up at the shocked and horrified teachers.

"H-How can you be sure of that Miss Bloom?" Cordatora asked having to swallow to be able to talk, the way the girl was acting now…it was more like a hero or mercenary than fairy would act.

"I…made a promise to Stella to come back…and I make it a point to never break a promise…even if it would cost me my life." Bloom said grinning weakly at the teachers before forcing herself to her feet.

"Are you able to walk on your own?" Saladin asked worriedly as he noticed Bloom leaning slightly against the wall as she stood.

"Yeah. I can walk fine, I'm not quite dead yet." Bloom said with a small chuckle as she stood away from the wall to show them that she could stand and walk just fine.

"It's just a pain trying to get my balance straight after an attack, no matter how small or large." Bloom said by way of explanation as she moved to open the door.

"An attack?" Wizgiz asked worried and confused.

"Sometimes if I do too much at one time, I can have an attack. Small ones are ones where I just get some pains in my chest and grab at where my heart is and maybe cough up some blood like earlier. Large attacks…well trust me you'll know a large attack when it happens." Bloom said with a shake of her head before she opened the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I got a tower to invade." Bloom said grinning slightly at the teachers as she seemed to go from sick and dying to normal in a heartbeat as she walked into the hallway.

"A mask so easy to wear…and so hard to see through at her age?" Faragonda asked more than a little concerned about the young girl currently walking through Alfea's halls towards the quad where most of the other students and teachers were.

"She's likely been wearing that mask for years…it makes you wonder what's about her is the mask and what's the truth doesn't it?" Saladin asked staring after the young woman and causing the others to nod in agreement.

They knew that the mask was mainly her seeming as if she was perfectly fine and the truth was that she isn't, but what else was true? Did she never know of magic before meeting Stella? Did she not know about her status as a princess?

"Bloom!" Flora said rushing over to hug Bloom as soon as the red head entered the quad, the other 'Winx' have a second behind while the specialists, Timmy among them, that Brandon had been talking too suddenly straightened up.

"Captain!" All five of them said saluting the red head who blinked and just looked at them for a minute before returning the salute.

"Um at ease?" Bloom asked more than said when the boys didn't drop the salute after a moment, causing them to move into the traditional at ease position.

"Okay. That's an eight point five on the strange meter. Someone mind explaining that to me?" Bloom asked looking at the boys curiously and causing Brandon to grin slightly even though he was still in the at ease position.

"Permission to speak freely Captain?" Brandon asked causing Bloom to blink at him for a second.

"Permission granted." She said causing the boys in front of her to give her approving looks for knowing the protocol. What they didn't know was that she was in the ROTC for all four of her Earth high school years so she just followed the protocol she was taught then.

"To be frank Captain, you have been considered for a place amongst a special squad of Red Fountain students when you first came to Magix and managed to get around Ms. Griseldas ever watchful gaze for a whole day while under disguise. During your stay in Magix select heroes of the squad have been watching you and how you act both around others and when alone. Due to your leadership capabilities you were considered for a low ranking commanding position, but add in your apparent military experience and the fact that you managed to both physically and magically overpower three seniors from Cloud Tower and you were considered for the Captain position of the squad." Brandon began causing all the Red Fountain boys in the quad to tense with their eyes wide.

"There is also the fact that you were alone in Magix the day before the Day of the Royals event and were confronted with five non-magical assailants wearing masks that tried to attack you. You responded without magic and managed to knock them all out without dealing any lethal blows or wasting too much energy. Those five assailants were actually five of the seniors at Red Fountain that had been sent to assault you for a test in your battle prowess when confronted with non-magical opponents. You passed with flying colors, and from your planning abilities in the office along with your unwillingness to take others with you for risk of them getting injured or worse you have been named as the Captain, and leader, of the Special Heroes Unit, the Specialists." Brandon explained causing Bloom to blink at him rapidly for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Joy. Guess it's a good thing I joined the ROTC at school on Earth. Alright can you guys give me an introduction, since I don't know most of you? Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, specialized areas that kinda thing?" Bloom asked looking at the five guys still 'at ease' in front of her.

"As you were first though." Bloom said idly causing the guys to nod as they dropped the military stances and sat on the grass below while the teachers and other students could only stare at what was going on.

"I'll start since you already know me. Name; Brandon. Likes; Stella, training, my friends, and protecting those who need it. Dislikes; arrogant prats, rapists, and anyone who badmouths my friends and Captain. Hobbies; going on dates with Stella, training, and gardening believe it or not. Specialized areas; Broadsword combat and frontal assaults. Position; Third in command of the Specialists squad, unless you wish to change it to something else Captain, recruiter, and front line fighter." Brandon said causing many eyebrows to rise at him having Gardening as a hobby.

"I'll go next since you also know me. Name; Timmy. Likes; technology, strategy games, protecting those in need, my friends, and Tecna. Dislikes; swimming, bullies, arrogant brats, rapists, anyone who badmouths my friends and Captain and those who judge others before getting to know them. Hobbies; playing strategy games, coming up with new tactics, and developing new technology and weaponry for the Specialists. Specialized area; tactics, long ranged fighting, and anything technology based. Position; tactician, sniper, and mechanic." Timmy said adjusting his glasses while Tecna blushed at being one of the things or people he liked.

"I'll go next. Name; Tank, and believe it or not that is my actual name. Likes; training, lifting weights, hanging out with my friends, and fruit. Dislikes; being sick or injured, my friends being sick or injured, sweets, bullies, rapists, and anyone who insults my friends and Captain. Hobbies; exploring the forest, training, and beating up bullies. Specialized area; frontal attacks and hand to hand combat, although I'm good with a knife too. Position; Fourth in command, front line fighter, and recruiter. Pleased to meet you formally Captain." A large senior who was actually built a bit like a tank with his sheer size and muscle mass said nodding his blond mohawked head at Bloom who nodded back in greeting. He had a gruff and deep baritone voice that caused many girls to swoon; Bloom was not one of them much to his approval.

"My turn. Name; Bishop. Likes; daggers, sweets, my friends, and training. Dislikes; bullies, rapists, those who insult my friends and Captain, and fruit. Hobbies; beating up bullies, pulling pranks, training, and baking believe it or not. Specialized areas; Trapping close combat, especially with my daggers, and sneak attacks. Position: sneak attack fighter, trapper and prankster. Nice to meet you." The purple haired Junior said grinning at Bloom who smiled back at him.

"Looks like I'm last. Name: Blake. Likes; girls, flirting, my friends, driving just about any vehicle and training. Dislikes; bullies, rapists, my friends getting hurt, and people who insult my friends or Captain. Hobbies; flirting, training, driving, and hanging around Magix city. Specialized areas; intelligence gathering, driving the vehicles, and evasion tactics, although I'm good with a Scimitar. Position; Intelligence gather, Driver, and combater. Nice to have such a pretty lady as my boss." Blake said smirking roguishly at Bloom who merely smirked back at the green haired Junior who had a lean build like Timmys.

"Nice to meet you all too and sorry Blake but you aren't my type. I'll introduce myself now, although if what Brandon said about you guys watching me is true I probably don't need to. Name; Bloom. Likes; training, blades, my friends, gardening, baking, singing, pissing off people who annoy me and doing crazy stunts. Dislikes; bullies, rapists, my friends getting hurt, and dancing trust me I suck at it. Hobbies; baking, singing, gardening, training, and doing parkour, pissing off people counts too I suppose. Specialized areas; trapping, hand-to-hand, blade, and gun fighting although I'm better with blades than anything else, and evasive tactics. Position; Captain I guess is my only position." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders and causing the guys to grin while everyone else's eyebrows raised at what she had said.

"Who's the second in command? I've only heard Fourth and Third so far." Bloom asked causing Brandon to grin sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll give you a rundown on him Captain since he's MIA right now. Position; Vice-Captain, the official Protector of Captain, and spy master. Specialized areas; espionage, throwing weapons, and protecting. Hobbies; training, protecting the Captain and pissing people off. Dislikes; bullies, rapists, sweets, someone insulting or injuring his friends and captain, and disappointing the captain. Likes; pissing people off, training, his friends and Captain, and protecting the Captain." Brandon reeled off from memory and observation causing Bloom to raise a single eyebrow.

"And his name?" Bloom asked causing the Specialists to grin slightly sheepishly at her. Brandon's next words caused jaws to drop throughout the quad since they didn't know any of what Brandon just said about the Vice-Captain.

"You actually know him Captain. His name's Riven."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blooming Decay**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You actually know him Captain. His name's Riven."

There was a heartbeat of silence before most of the onlookers began to mutter about this to themselves while Bloom raised a single eyebrow.

"That was slightly unexpected. Either way, it's a pleasure to meet and work with you but if you'll excuse me I have a mission to get to." Bloom said nodding to the boys before standing and stretching her back, wincing ever so slightly when she felt several joints pop into place.

"Of course Captain, and I've taken the liberty of informing the rest of the squad that you insist on this being a solo mission. Timmy? You got Captain's equipment set up?" Brandon asked as he and the other boys stood up as well, Timmy digging around in his pocket.

"Of course. Her communicator, her personal hoverboard, and a shield generator are all in one package. She already has the standard Specialists blaster, and her Captains sabre. All that's left is her uniform and her personal weapon." Timmy said pulling out a bracelet from his pocket and handing it to Bloom who raised an eyebrow. It was a simple thin black bracelet with a small screen on it that had a small arrow and three small pictures on it.

"That's a Specialist bracelet. It's the female version of our watches." Tank grunted out holding up his right wrist, along with the other four, to show their watches that had the same thing as her bracelet on it, only disguised into the clock part of the watch.

"It's an invention of my own making. I won't go into the details with so many curious ears around but it is connected to a pocket space that is tuned into solely that bracelet which is tuned to your energy signature. You can store virtually anything at all in it and retrieve it at any time via the bracelet. We haven't found any limits to how much it can hold or what it can or can't hold yet." Timmy said grinning proudly at his invention while Tecna looked like she wanted to either kiss him or slap him for making something like that.

"Really? It can even hold magic?" Bloom asked her eyes lighting up at the thought of hiding away something and being able to pull it out at any time. Timmy nodded causing Bloom to get a wicked grin on her face.

"Perfect." Bloom practically purred out causing many to blush at the tone she used before she turned towards her friends.

"Do you girls mind i-" Bloom began only to be cut off by Musa throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Not at all girl. Who knows? It might give you the edge you need on this mission. How do I put a sonic boom in there?" Musa asked grinning at Bloom who tilted her head at Timmy curiously.

"All Bloom has to do is activate the tunnel, and then you can throw a sonic boom in there and since time doesn't move in there it won't go off or dissipate until she pulls it out." Timmy said showing Bloom a small button on the left side of the bracelet.

"Push this button to put things in, and to take them out you merely spin the arrow and select what you want, it'll appear right in your hand." Timmy said causing Blooms grin to widen ever so slightly.

"Timmy…if Tecna didn't like you, and if you were my type, I would _kiss_ you for making this and giving me one." Bloom said causing Timmy to blush a bright shade of neon red, while Tecna glared playfully at Bloom. Everyone watched as Bloom pushed the button to activate the tunnel, that her friends promptly threw some of their attacks down, before taking something out of her pocket and pulling the ring off of it before tossing it in the tunnel.

"That'll probably come in handy later." Bloom said grinning ever so wide while Griselda seemed to have a sudden thought as she dug around in her pocket. She quickly pulled out a small crystal barely the size of her palm before focusing on it for a minute. In no time at all the crystal lit up with a blinding light before it stopped glowing when Griselda tossed it in the tunnel, followed quickly by a crystal that was emitting a softer smaller glow and one that was giving off a small red glow.

"I figured you could do with a few more items. A blinding crystal so you can blind your enemies for a moment, a glow crystal in case you need some light in a tunnel or something, a warming crystal for cold weather and to keep you warm in case you come across Icy, and here. A flare crystal for if you need help." Griselda said tossing a fourth crystal into the tunnel, this one glowing green near the tip.

"Thanks Ms. Griselda." Bloom said smiling at her teacher for the gifts that would most likely come in handy.

"Here. In case you need a magical sword, I figured a fire one would be best for you given your…pyro tendencies." Palladium said stepping forward and throwing a flame covered sword into the tunnel while the teachers exchanged looks and grinned, they were going to help their student as much as they could.

"Here. A healing spell for you just in case." Faragonda said launching the strongest healing spell she knew into the tunnel, smiling encouragingly at Bloom when the red head gave her a thankful look.

"Here, never know when a metamorphing spell will come in handy, just think of what you want to look like and it'll change your appearance automatically." Wizgiz said grinning up at his favorite student as he tossed one of his special spells into the tunnel.

"Here. Never know when you'll need a set of daggers." Cordatora grunted as he tossed two of his daggers into the tunnel, nodding at the girl in acknowledgement.

"One of those witchs has lightning powers, and sometimes it's best to fight lightning with lighting." Saladin said smiling at Bloom as he shot a strong lightning spell into the tunnel while DuFour stepped up and…gave Bloom a hug?

"Good luck squirt and I've got a few things to help you out myself. First, a backup shield spell. Next a few of my…darker attacks. Here's your old wire necklace since it could come in handy. Finally, and I know you'll love this even though it's only for emergencies." DuFour said messing up Bloom's hair fondly as she shot a few spells into the tunnel before removing her blue pendant necklace from around her neck and clasping it onto Blooms. Lastly she pulled a small glass vial out of her dress pocket half full of a liquid mixture that caused Bloom's eyes to widen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bloom asked as a giddy grin came across her face, causing DuFour to grin widely as she threw the vial into the tunnel.

"Yep. Have fun squirt, and remember emergencies only." DuFour said causing Bloom to nod before hugging the red clad woman around the neck. Her next words causing many to gape in disbelief.

"You're the best! Thanks mama!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Blooming Decay**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You're welcome dear now you have a mission to complete. Try to help Griffin and her students out while you're there yeah?" DuFour asked with a chuckle as she messed up Blooms hair fondly again, causing the red head to turn serious again as she nodded and walked towards the well that led to the tunnels.

"Wait Captain! You forgot to get your personal phanto-weapon!" Timmy called to Bloom who turned and tilted her head at him.

"Do you have a sickle?" Bloom asked causing the boys to blink before Tank, who held most weapons in his subspace pocket, nodded slowly and used his watch to get the weapon out. He tossed the handle of the weapon to Bloom who caught it on reflex and activated the blade, causing the curved red phanto-blade to shoot out.

"Wicked. Thanks!" Bloom called over her shoulder as her eyes lit up again before she jumped into the well. The Winx girls rushed to the well to check on her and saw Bloom just as she took a sip from a vial full of red liquid before she recapped the vial and took off running down the tunnel way.

"DuFour?" Faragonda asked staring at the red clad woman who had looked after the red head worriedly for a minute.

"Yes?" DuFour asked turning away from the well and looking at the shocked teachers and students staring at her.

"I wasn't aware you had a daughter." Faragonda said looking between DuFour and the well Bloon had jumped down, causing DuFour to chuckle slightly.

"She's adopted if it makes you feel any better." DuFour said while Stella looked at her curiously.

"But when I met Bloom on earth she was living with two adults..." Stella said confused and causing DuFour to nod.

"Yes Mike and Vanessa Peters. They're her guardians while I'm in the Magical Dimensions. I wasn't aware she was magical until I saw her here at Alfea under an assumed name, trust me it was quite a shock." DuFour said with a chuckle while Griselda blinked.

"Wait. That's why you were so surprised to see her? You told me it was simply because you thought Veranda had dyed her hair." Griselda said causing DuFour to laugh.

"Of course I was surprised to see her. She was raised by me and her guardians on a magicless planet ever since she was a year old and not once in those years did I notice anything magical about her. Then suddenly my teenage daughter is in the Magical Universe, is a fairy with strong fire powers, and is my student. I think I had a right to be surprised." DuFour said causing the others to blink, that made sense. They would be surprised too if that had happened to them.

"Wait is that why Bloom likes singing so much? Because you taught her about the importance of incantations when she was little?" Musa asked tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked at the red clad woman.

"Not quite. She always enjoyed music and listening to me sing or play instruments so when she turned seven I decided to teach her how to play a few instruments and when she turned nine I taught her how to sing, although most of it is her natural talent. I taught her how she worded things, how things were written, and the importance of reading when she was little but not incantations themselves. I thought she was non-magical remember?" DuFour reminded causing Musa to blush slightly in embarrassment at having forgotten that fact.

"She knew I was magical but she didn't even know she was magical until she met Miss Stella." DuFour said with a chuckle, remembering how starry eyed Bloom had been at her magic when she was little.

"So you know that she is..." Faragonda trailed off not wanting to say the words she was thinking while DuFour's smile fell and she lowered her eyes.

"Yes, I know she is dying. When I found out she was sick...I tried every magic potion, every healing spell, every well everything I could to heal her but...none of it worked." DuFour said softly as she stared at the ground, she understood that her daughter was dying...but damnitt that didn't mean she had to accept it and she certainly didn't have to like it.

"The best I could do was create a new potion that uses different magical plants as well as her blood to stave off her sickness for a while. I've been giving it too her in secret ever since she started here, which is why it almost never seems like she's unwell. Although I've had to be careful with how much I gave her, too much of it in a certain amount of time would poison her rather than help her." DuFour said while everyone was dead silent in shock and horror, Bloom was _dying_?

"No way! I refuse to believe that Captain is dying and there's nothing that can heal her!" Timmy said after a shocked moment of silence, shaking his head furiously in the negative.

"And you think I want to believe it?" DuFour said her head snapping over to him with a small snarl on her lips, causing everyone to back up a few steps.

"You forget that she's my _daughter_! Adopted or not she's still my baby girl and I still love her! You think I want to believe that my baby is dying, has been slowly dying on the inside for years , and there is nothing I can do to help her!?" DuFour snarled at the boy, causing everyone to flinch when she put it like that.

"You think I _want_ my baby to die before I do?" DuFour asked softer, her voice carrying an undefinable amount of sadness in it as she sunk down to her knees. She had always been so strong for her daughter but she couldn't be strong forever.

"Do you think for one second I want to find out what if feels like to have to bury my own daughter?" DuFour asked her tears beginning to fall for the first time in twelve years as she hugged herself.

"If I could I would switch places with my daughter right now, I would have done it years ago even! I would rather be the one dying...than having my little girl die without me being able to do a thing to stop it!" DuFour said curling in on herself and crying while Griselda and Faraogonda rushed over to comfort her as everyone merely stared silently.

That's right. DuFour was Blooms adopted mom...and she had to live with the fact that Bloom has been dying for years now.

They couldn't imagine how it would feel, to know your child, adopted or not, was going to die before you did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blooming Decay**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Bloom sighed as she snuck down the tunnels towards where she knew the entrance to Cloud Tower was. She could sense her mom's emotions, she was sad but there was nothing Bloom could do to help her at the moment. Bloom clenched her fist as she felt another coughing fit hit her.

She was now in Cloud Tower and was sneaking around the dungeon area; following the pulse like thump she could feel the tower emitting under her feet.

"Who's there?" Griffin asked looking out the bars of the door when Bloom stopped in front of the door and tapped it slightly.

"The rescue team." Bloom returned bluntly as she looked into the door at all the trapped witches.

"I take it there's something special about this door which is why you haven't gotten free yet?" Bloom asked looking at the door critically.

"Not the door itself, the lock that is on it is incredibly powerful and is unable to be picked." Griffin said her eyes sweeping the area behind Bloom critically and in slight confusion.

"So there's nothing special about the door itself?" Bloom asked just for clarification as she gripped the hilt of the sickle tighter.

"No. Where is the rest of the team? Distracting the Trix?" Griffin asked while Bloom covered her mouth as another coughing fit hit her.

"No. I am the team. I'm a one woman team for this mission. Back away from the door." Bloom said wiping her hand off on her pants while Griffin looked at her confused and skeptical.

"I highly doubt that Faragonda let a single student, one who I can sense no magic from at that, come here on a suicidal rescue mission alone." Griffin said although she backed away from the door.

"You can't sense my magic cause it was stolen by the three bitchs that call themselves the Trix. Ms. Faragonda didn't want to but I talked her into allowing it…and I talked the rest of my team into staying behind since I wanted it to be a solo mission." Bloom said activating the sickle and slicing the door into three equal slices, causing them to slide apart and fall to the ground lock still attached. The witches merely stared at Bloom shocked while she leaned against the wall behind her as another coughing fit hit her which startled them out of their shocked state.

"Are you alright?" Zarathustra asked rushing over to the girl and having a healing spell already started up as Bloom's fit finally ended.

"I'm fine. Damn. The medicine is getting less and less effective." Bloom said waving Zarathustra off and wiping her blood covered hand on her pants before pulling out the vial her mama had slipped her during the hug before she left. Bloom pulled the stopper out again and took another sip before wincing and taking a second sip.

"There that'll hold me over for a little while at least." Bloom said sighing in relief as she slipped the vial back into her pocket when the medicine started taking effect.

"I sincerely doubt Faragonda would send anyone who was sick on a suicide mission like this without backup." Griffin said staring at the fairy as the witches slowly stepped out of their prison and grinned, they were finally out of that cramped room!

"Hehe. She wouldn't if it was just a cold or something. But there's nothing that could be done for my illness. The only thing that's been keeping it at bay besides the medicine mama made for me, is my powers but they were stolen by the Trix. Besides it's good strategy." Bloom said with a humorless chuckle as she pushed herself up off of the wall and began walking to where the 'pulse' was leading her, idly noting that the witches were following her.

"What is?" Ediltrude asked confused as she stared at the small fairy that looked as pale as any witch.

"Why is there blood on your pants?" A freshman fairy named Lucy asked sneering at Bloom who froze at that while everyone else looked at Blooms pants and froze at the sight of blood.

"The blood on my pants is from my illness, as for what's a good strategy..." Bloom began after unfreezing, only to jump to the side when a volley of ice shards impaled the ground right where she had been.

"Looky what we have here. A pitiful powerless pixie on our turf rescuing our captives." Icy said smirking as she appeared in front of the group of witches with her sisters not far behind her.

"Damnitt this is not my day." Bloom muttered under her breath as she began fiddling with her bracelet. A small 'beep' and a purple orb falling into her hands were the only signs of anything happening.

"Cover your ears!" Bloom shouted tossing the orb at the Trix and then covering her ears, causing the liberated witches to follow her lead as the Sonic Boom went off. The Trix were thrown back into a wall harshly as their ears rang from the force of the attack, causing Bloom to sigh in relief before she was hit with another fit.

"Damnitt!" Bloom swore as the blood from her coughing fit splattered against her feet, causing those nearest to her to jump back startled and disgusted.

"Mama's gonna kill me for this later but right now I have no choice." Bloom said breathing heavily as her attack ended and she fumbled with the vial of blood colored medicine. Griffin immediately rushed over and helped her uncork the medicine, tipping it into the girls mouth slowly.

"Why would your mom kill you for taking medicine?" Ediltrude asked confused and worried as Bloom greedily drank down the crimson colored liquid.

"Heh. Mama will kill me for drinking that much of it at once. Too much of the medicine will poison me and the amount I just drank is almost lethal doses." Bloom explained sighing in relief as she swallowed the last of the medicine, a little bit of it trailing down her chin.

"What?" Griffin asked her voice a squeak as she looked between the vial she was holding and the red head who wiped the last of the liquid from her chin and smirked.

"The medicine will hold off my illness but only for so long before it comes back worse later. That much will last me at least long enough for us all to get back to Alfea. Now let's get moving before they come back around." Bloom said motioning her head towards the out cold Trix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blooming Decay**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Shit. Keep running!" Bloom shouted from the back of the pack as she and the witches ran for the exit of the school, a whole platoon of decay monsters chasing them.

"No duh!" Ediltrude shouts back at her while Bloom fiddles with her bracelet for a moment.

"You're a pretty shitty rescuer!" One of the witches shouted at Bloom as they reached the large doors of the school and several students busted through them.

"Let's see how well you do without magic and while _dying_ then!" Bloom shouted back at her as she turned and slashed a monster that lunged at Zarathustra.

"Need a hand ladies?" Riven asked jumping from one of the spikes onto the railing just in time to slash a monster that lunged at a Freshman to pieces.

"Damnitt where the hell have you been Riven? You'd be lucky if I don't demote your ass down to third seat after this!" Bloom very nearly screeched at him, causing him to wince slightly and grin sheepishly.

"Gathering intel on the Trix Captain but I kinda got trapped and stuck here." Riven reported as he continued to defend the witches from any Decay monsters in front while Bloom guarded the rear.

"In that case I'm going to train you so that it never happens again! We don't need you going AWOL on us in the middle of a damn _war_! You're the vice-captain so you're supposed to help lead damnitt!" Bloom said turning slightly to glare at Riven who just grinned cheekily at her.

"Actually Captain my main job is to protect you." Riven pointed out as the last of the witches made it through the doors with Bloom right behind them, all of them heading for the woods.

"You can't do that either if your screwing MIA!" Bloom shouted at him, her eyebrow twitching dangerously before she suddenly doubled over coughing up blood again.

"Damnitt. It's already coming back to bite me in the ass." Bloom growled as she finished coughing and straightened up, looking up in time to slash one flying Decay monster clean in half.

"You okay Captain?" Riven asked catching sight of her coughing and the blood splatters on the ground.

"No but I'll live…until we get back to Alfea at least." Bloom said decapitating another monster while Griffin led her students to a small clearing.

"Speaking of getting back to Alfea…gather around and I'll open a portal there." Griffin said opening a large portal for her and the others to go through, causing the students to step in one at a time or two by two.

"Damnitt…if they get any closer they'll get into the portal. Riven you go with the witches I'll see you all at Alfea." Bloom said growling as she sliced another monster clean in half, causing protests to arise at this none louder than Riven and Zarathustra.

"You are not staying here! You're sick, dying, and need help! You will get into that portal even if I have to carry you in!" Zarathustra said glaring slightly at Bloom, daring the girl to go against her as she blasted a monster away from the portal while Bloom sliced it in half a second later.

"There's nothing that can help me! I'm going to die one way or another but damnitt I'm going to take as many of these bastards down with me as I can! Besides…I won't die until I get back to Alfea at least." Bloom said turning and glaring back at Zarathustra before her voice became softer as she sliced another monsters head clean off with a backwards swing of her sickle.

"And what makes you so sure of that Captain?" Riven asked disemboweling another Decay monster as he backed towards the portal.

"I promised my friends I'd come back to Alfea alive…and my mama taught me a long time ago to never make a promise I can't keep." Bloom said softly as she held her sickle in one hand and her blaster in the other, taking out twice as many Decay monsters now in what appeared to be a dance.

"…I'm staying. You could use my magic to help you survive better on the way back to Alfea." Zarathustra said after staring silently at Bloom for a moment, much like all those still not in the portal were doing.

"I'm staying as well Captain. I can't protect you if I'm not with you." Riven said causing Bloom to scowl at them both.

"The hell either of you are! I'll be fine on my own you two get to safety damnitt! That's an order Riven." Bloom snapped causing Riven to scowl darkly and Zarathustra to adopt a stern look.

"Then demote or punish me captain cause I'm not going anywhere!" Riven said causing Bloom's scowl to deepen as she turned and _snarled_ at Riven.

"You're either going through that portal on your own or I'll _throw_ you in there." Bloom said snarling ferally at Riven who scoffed at this…he wasn't scoffing when Bloom holstered her gun, dashed over to him, grabbed his arm, and literally judo tossed him straight into the portal much to Griffin and Zarathustra's amusement.

"I'm not going even if you toss me." Zarathustra said staring sternly at Bloom who glared back at her while Griffin sighed at this.

"Be careful you two…Bloom she really won't go anywhere without you. I don't think she _can_ at the moment." Griffin said staring at the two worriedly for a moment, causing Bloom to look at her confused while Zarathustra looked alarmed at how quickly Griffin had put it together.

"Oh don't look so alarmed Zara. Edils and I figured it out when she first coughed after rescuing us and you rushed to her side. We've known you for so long that it's not that surprising that we knew almost as soon as you did." Griffin said chuckling at Zarathustras look as Bloom looked confused but continued to do her dance of death around the monsters.

"Look at it this way. Now you'll be alone with her to explain everything to her." Griffin said chuckling again before turning to Bloom and smiling at her softly, much to the girls curiosity. She'd never seen Griffin smile before, let alone softly at anyone although she hadn't really known the woman long or seen her much.

"Take care Ms. Bloom and I'll see you at Alfea." Griffin said nodding to the girl who shot another monster down. Zarathustra's face turned dark red when Griffin said the next bit in a sly teasing tone before jumping through the portal and closing it behind her.

"Try not to have _too_ much '_fun'_ you two."


	7. Chapter 7

**Blooming Decay**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Zarathustra is so going to kill me for that later." Griffin said snickering as she appeared in the courtyard of Alfea with her students and Ediltrude.

"…What did you do this time?" Ediltrude asked staring at her employer and friend in amusement.

"Tell them not to have too much 'fun' on their way here. Don't you have a wife to see?" Griffin asked jerking her head towards the Alfea teachers that were walking towards them.

"Yeah she'll kill you. Yes, I do, and so do you." Ediltrude returned idly before the both of them grinned and turned to face the Alfea teachers.

"Edil." Griselda breathed out looking at the taller woman before running forward and embracing the witch teacher.

"Griff." Faragonda breathed, following Griselda's example and running forward to embrace the green skinned woman.

"Hey there 'Sel. Miss me?" Ediltrude asked with a smirk as she held her smaller wife, earning a small glare from the shorter woman who stood up on her toes and drew her wife into a long passionate kiss. Less than a foot away Griffin and Faragonda were in the same position while the students jaws hit the dirt.

"Damn I need to be held hostage more if that's the greeting I-"

SLAP!

"…I'm pretty sure I deserved that one." Ediltrude said after a moment of dead silence when Griselda had slapped her across the face harshly.

"Of course you did! Do you know how worried I was when I heard CT was taken over and you were probably being held captive?!" Griselda all but screamed at her wife who winced and rubbed her ears before grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah I deserved that. I'm sorry luv. I didn't mean to worry you but I kinda wasn't in a position to send you a message." Ediltrude said holding Griselda tightly while everyone merely stared at the two, some in shock some in amusement.

"What do you mean? You can send me telepathic messages through our bond remember?" Griselda asked although she snuggled further into the hold.

"Not if I'm unconscious. The Trix took us by surprise during lunch hour and tossed sis and I through a window and down a couple of stories head first. I only came around about ten minutes before Miss Bloom showed up and rescued us." Ediltrude said sending Griselda in a tizzy.

"Why didn't you say so to start with? Let me see where you're hurt immediately!" Griselda said panicking over her mate who merely laughed at this.

"I'm fine Sel. Griffin healed me and Zara right up. It's you I should be worried about. You're the one fighting the whole Army of Decay…wait you're not on the front lines are you?" Ediltrude asked narrowing her eyes at her smaller mate who smiled sheepishly up at her as something came to Ediltrude's mind.

"…Would you actually believe me if I said no?" Griselda asked sheepishly, earning a shake of the head from her tall mate.

"Selda! You're supposed to be staying safe not fighting on the front lines against monsters made of rot!" Ediltrude scolded her mate who smiled at her sheepishly.

"I know Edil I know but I couldn't let my students fight on their own…" Griselda said causing Ediltrude to sigh slightly; she couldn't fault her wife one bit.

"…Fine. Just promise you won't leave my side now and will be careful?" Ediltrude asked pouting at her small mate who smiled at her fondly.

"Alright as long as none of my students are in danger." Griselda said causing Ediltrude to glance at the fairy students.

"They're able to watch out for themselves and each other and besides. None of them are pregnant to my knowledge. _You_ however _are_ pregnant therefore I am naturally more worried about you and our unborn baby." Ediltrude said causing the other teachers and the students jaws to drop, none of them knew that the brown haired woman was pregnant.

"I'm _fine_ Edil and I'm barely in my second month. Fighting won't hurt the baby unless I'm hit in the stomach, which neither of us will allow to happen anyways!" Griselda said while Timmy and the other specialists walked over to Riven.

"Vice-Captain…where is Captain Bloom?" Timmy asked raising an eyebrow at Riven who scowled at this while Griselda blinked and looked around for her red haired student.

"In the woods making her way here with Professor Zarathustra." Riven grunted glaring off in the general direction of where Bloom and Zarathustra were.

"Why aren't you with her?" Tank asked staring at Riven, whose scowl deepened while Ediltrude and Griffin laughed.

"Because she literally threw him into the portal when he tried to stay behind against her orders." Griffin said grinning while Faragonda looked up at her green skinned mate incredulously.

"You left a dying and sick girl behind?" Faragonda asked in disbelief while Griffin sighed and held the smaller woman closer.

"I didn't have a choice Fara. The monsters were getting too close to the portal and Miss Bloom stayed behind to make sure we could get away without them following us. Zarathustra threatened to carry her into the portal but…that didn't exactly work out well so Zarathustra stayed behind with Miss Bloom to help her on their way back to Alfea. I-If what she said was true…she'd be extremely close to death if she tried to make it back on her own." Griffin said swallowing slightly at the last part while DuFour was immediately worried.

"Why? Don't tell me that she actually dra-"

"A little over half the vial in one go after she knocked out the Trix." Ediltrude said stone faced while DuFour looked horrified at this.

"But that much is almost enough to kill her if she takes it all at once!" DuFour said horrified while the witches nodded solemnly as the fairies and heroes stared at them startled.

"Tha-That's what she said after she drank it…Ophelia will likely have to heal her once she and Zarathustra get back to Alfea, which should be sometime tonight or tomorrow…if Zara manages to restrain herself at least." Griffin said smirking slightly at the last bit and causing everyone to stare at her in confusion while Ediltrude snickered.

"What do you mean restrain herself?" DuFour asked immediately more worried about her daughter.

"Sis found her mate, it's Miss Bloom." Ediltrude said with a chuckle while Griselda looked up at her in disbelief.

"But Miss Bloom is dying and the urge to consume the mating doubles when one of them is close to death. It'd be almost impossible for Zara to _not_ take her mate." Griselda said causing DuFour to let out a shriek of outrage.

"WHAT!? AND YOU TWO LEFT MY DYING DAUGHTER WITH HER MATE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST NEAR NIGHTTIME _ALONE?!_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Blooming Decay**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

True to fashion it was the next morning when Zarathustra and Bloom made it to school grounds, Bloom smiling widely as she leaned on Zarathustra for support.

"Bloom's back!" Stella yelled happily as she took off to check on her red haired friend, causing pretty much everyone awake to flood into the courtyard. DuFour instantly darted to her daughters side and fretted over her worriedly, shooting brief glares at Zarathustra as she did so.

"Got my powers back mama. I should be back to normal…in about an hour or two." Bloom said grinning at her mom who was fussing over her protectively.

"That's good to hear little one, and how have you been on your little detour? Zarathustra didn't try anything with you did she?" DuFour asked worriedly as she began to bundle her daughter towards one of the quad benches as cheering broke out amongst the fairies and witchs that Bloom was okay.

"No. She tried explaining something about mates to me but I was a bit out of it so I don't remember most of it. When I asked her why she was telling me this she seemed really nervous though and started to answer me but she was interrupted by Daphne." Bloom said innocently in confusion, causing DuFour to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Who's Daphne?" Riven asked in confusion, no one else had stayed behind had they and if so where were they now?

"She's a nymph and apparently my big sister too." Bloom said calmly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Ah yes, you mean Crown Princess Daphne of Sparx. She was a remarkable student and had gone further than many others ever went although it caused her to be turned into a nymph. You can speak with her?" Faragonda asked recalling the bright brown eyed girl who had achieved Sirenix at a cost.

"Yeah she said we have a link cause we're sisters. Sometimes she manages to actually appear outside of my mind to talk to me, like she did earlier. Although she seemed unusually angry with Zarathustra when she interrupted her in order to lead me to the lake to get my powers back." Bloom remarked idly, observing everyones reactions. Ediltrude, who had ran to make sure her sister was alright, snickered at this and muttered something that caused her sister to growl at her.

"Do we count that as cock block or…" Blake muttered to Bishop who snickered.

"I'll need to thank Daphne later." DuFour muttered to herself while Griselda shook her head in amusement. Leave it to the older sister to interrupt something like that, whether she was technically a spirit or not.

"So…what's been going on here while I was gone?" Bloom asked looking around curiously, although no one would meet her eyes except for her roommates and teachers.

"They were told of your…illness Ms. Bloom." Griselda said gently causing Blooms eyes to widen slightly before they went back to normal.

"Well that explains why none of them will look me in the eye. Now what else happened?" Bloom asked shrugging it off rather easily.

"Well we found out that you won the betting pool." Stella said bluntly causing all the fairies to nod in agreement while the witchs and heroes were confused, and so were the teachers.

"Ha you all owe me forty dollars each!" Bloom said smugly while the fairies playfully scowled at her as Tecna shook her head.

"No, they owe you one hundred and twenty dollars each. You won all three bets in the betting pool." Tecna corrected, neither she nor her dormmates were affected by this since they trusted Bloom's instinct enough to either stay out of it or agree with her bet.

"Really? That's awesome!" Bloom said snickering at some of the playful glares and scowls she was getting from the other fairies.

"What betting pool?" DuFour asked confused as she looked at her daughter curiously.

"Oh well all the Alfea students had a betting pool going on with three active bets at the moment and I won all three of them!" Bloom said grinning while DuFour looked amused.

"Ah yes your ungodly luck with any type of gambling at play again. What were the bets?" DuFour asked in amusement as she chuckled at her daughters luck, the girl could walk into a casino with five dollars and come out a billionaire.

"Well one bet was that Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin were married, most likely to each other." Bloom said jabbing her thumb at the two who looked surprised at this.

"Another was that Ms. Griselda was married, likely to one of the other teachers, although I won double the amount cause I correctly predicted it was a Cloud Tower teacher." Bloom said smugly while Griselda blinked in shock at this as she looked at her students who wouldn't meet her eyes, except for the amused Winx Club.

"And the third was that Ms. Griselda either already has a child of her own, is going to have one soon, or will end up pregnant before the end of the school year. I won double on that one for guessing she'd be pregnant before finals." Bloom said causing Griselda to look even more shocked as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, her wife smiling as she wrapped her long arms around the smaller woman as well.

"…Yes that was definitely your kitsune's luck at work again." DuFour said after a moment of silence as she merely stared at her daughter who grinned.

"I thought you knew by now mama. I'm not a kitsune I'm a vixen!" Bloom said causing Zarathustra to blanch at that and stare at her, her sister snickering at Bloom's choose of words in front of her.

"Only Captain Bloom." Timmy said in amusement as he shook his head to the side slightly, causing the other Specialists to snort in agreement. Zarathustra's muttered comment causing her sister, Griffin, and their mates to bust out laughing while everyone else was confused.

"Damnitt why did I get stuck with the one oblivious and innocent to anything love related _and_ has an overprotective mom and sister?"


End file.
